Intrusion in the Temple
by CrystalDragonGem
Summary: What starts as a question, leads to more. And when a mysterious person enters the temple will these questions be solved. Better yet, will the gems catch this intruder? Takes place after Lion 2: The Movie. First story so please be nice and review too. Rated T for just in-case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Steven Universe, I'm just a kid with a large imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Nobody's POV-

"Now then Steven, today we're going to be learning about the history of the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Empire was first settled in blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..." Pearl kept talking as Steven zoned out. After the whole sinking of the Lunar Sea Spire, Pearl had decide it was high time she start teaching Steven about his culture. Unfortunately for Steven this required him to sit for about an hour every day, five days a week and listen to Pearl blab on about history.

Steven was beginning to contemplate whether or not he should start paying attention. Pearl had been talking for awhile, so if he just started listening now he'd probably be _really_ confused. But if he didn't listen and Pearl quizzed him on this later he'd probably fail and half to listen to her entire lesson all over again! Steven continued to weigh his options when Pearl said something that grabbed his attention.

"-Quartz was the last official ruler of the empire after the death of her husband King Citrine Quartz dur-"

"Wait!" Steven suddenly cut in. "Who were the last rulers of the um..."

"Crystal Empire Steven. I'm so glad to see your finally taking some interest in these lessons!" Pearl was absolutely delighted that the boy was truly participating for once. "The last official rulers of the empire were King Citrine Quartz and Queen Ametrine Quartz. After the King's death during the Mineral Wars, Queen Quartz continued to rule as the kingdoms sole sovereign."

"I have a question." Steven was truly intrigued, and Pearl had nearly burst from the excitement of someone appreciating her knowledge. "Would King and Queen Quartz happen to be related to my mom?"

Pearl paused. This was possibly the only question she wasn't completely certain of. She remembered (or at least she thought she did) that the King and Queen had heirs. As far as she could recall they had one or two children. She just couldn't remember anything else, that era was actually around the time she'd been born. And besides the fact that she'd been incredibly young at the time, there had also been a war going on to help fog up her memory. "I... well... why don't we look it up?"

The rest of their learning hour was spent searching through some books, but with no results. As soon as their learning period was over Pearl went ahead and dismissed Steven, before retreating into the temple. She was determined to find an answer to his question, even if it required her to spend perhaps all of the remaining day searching through old scrolls, and scrapbooks.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

I had been searching through old records for hours before unconsciously dozing off. I'll never admit this to Amethyst, but she was actually right about sleep. Even if it was unnecessary it did feel good.

I was shaken awake after what felt like hours by a set of familiar gem studded palms. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting against a wall, scroll in hand with Garnet leaning over me. I set down the scroll and stretched. "YAWN... Hi Garnet, what time is it?" I bent down to re-roll the scroll I'd been reading.

"It's twelve forty-five in the morning." I nearly dropped the scroll. I remembered starting my advanced research for Steven's question around noon and continuing on until I crashed. Now I only had about eight hours left for my research before it was time for the day's lesson.

"Oh, I can't believe this. I'll never be able to answer Steven's question in time. I'm not even half way through the scrolls yet!" I sadly shifted my gaze over towards the nearly endless amount of shelves containing an even greater assortment of documents inside of the circular room.

"Perhaps I could help. What was Steven's question?" Garnet was older than I was so she'd probably have a better memory of the events surrounding this question.

"Steven was wondering if Rose was relate to King Citrine Quartz and Queen Ametrine Quartz. I can't remember, and I can't find any records of a family connection." Garnet stopped for a moment as if deep in thought.

"Rose Quartz and Crystal Quartz were the princesses and heirs to the Crystal Empire after Queen Quartz." I took a second to register what Garnet had just said.

"Who is Crystal Quartz? I sort of remember training around the Crystal Palace in Crystilia with Rose, but I can't recall a Crystal Quartz being around." Garnet turned to a nearby shelf and quickly scanned it, before pulling out a few scrolls and handing them to me. After reading a bit of the first scroll I knew I'd found the answer to Steven's question, and possibly any other question he could have about his heritage. I quickly thanked Garnet and read on. As I continued my research I gained some more incite into the Quartz family tree. Though as I read on certain facts began to conflict, and many questions started to arise. Who was this Crystal Quartz? Why had I never met her? What happened to her? Where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with a large imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Steven's POV-

"And so in conclusion Steven, yes. Your mother was related to King and Queen Quartz." This was so cool. I'm actually the grandson of magical royalty! My eyes started to get starry.

"So... does that mean I'm, like, magical royalty or something." Pearl chuckled a bit at my question. "What's so funny?"

"Well Steven, after the fall of the Crystal Empire in the years after the Mineral War , during which several other kingdoms fell, there were no more magical monarchies on Earth. Only human ones. And besides that was hundreds, may be thousands of years ago." My face fell. "Don't be too upset Steven, Rose Quartz wasn't even first in line for the throne."

I was suddenly very interested, and excited all at once. "Wait, if mom wasn't first in line than, doesn't that mean she would have an older brother or sister?" Pearl took a few seconds to answer, and she had gotten a bit sweaty. It wasn't that hot in the beach house... was she trying to hid something?

"W-Well Steven, Rose actually did have an older sister. But, um, she got very sick and died around the end of the Crystal Empire's rein. Um, any more q-questions?" Pearl is _so_ hiding something. Now I just need to figure out what. Maybe if I-

"HEY GUYS!" Amethyst walked into the room carrying a container of fry bits and wearing a big smile. "Look what I got." I threw the thought that Pearl was hiding something to the back of my mind. For now there was something much more important to focus on.

"Pearl, can we cut our lesson short?_ PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE!_" Pearl looked super re-leaved. What in the world could she possibly want to hid?

"Go ahead Steven, class dismissed. We can resume on Monday." I quickly turned to join Amethyst with the Fry Bits.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

As soon as Steven was distracted I retreated to the temple. I quickly arrived in the records room. I pulled out the two scrolls that were making the entire concept of Crystal existence unclear. These two offending documents were just so contrary to one another. One was a royal record, so it should be more reliable. But it managed to deny almost half of the other records as well as leaving the other offending document with no ground. I reopened the documents to reread and possibly clear up my confusion.

-_Royal Proclamation-_

_From the Desk of Queen Ametrine Quartz_

_Dear Citizens of Crystilia and the entire Crystal Empire,_

_It is my greatest of sorrows to announce the passing of my eldest daughter, Crystal Quartz._

_She was always quite weak after the Guardian Gems had to shatter her Crystal heart so that she might survive as a child, and we always knew she was liable to becoming overwhelmingly ill, but even this knowledge couldn't have prepared us for her untimely death on the thirteenth of the Garnet Month.  
_

_Please join us at the Crystal Palace on the fifth day of the Amethyst month for Crystal Quartz's funeral._

_The whole of that day will be dedicated to mourning so we ask that you keep your shops closed._

_Emergency services will remain opened except during the main ceremony from half past center sun to half past the seventh sun position._

_During the mourning a medical tent will be operational for just in-case situations._

_We Thank You For Your Co-operation and Hope to have you in attendance._

_-Royal Proclamation-_

* * *

**Travel Schedule Times and Appearances for Crystal Quartz on Way to the Sandstone Guardian Temple**

**The Mica Mountains and Granite Volcano-Fifth-tenth day of the Garnet Month X  
**

**Sky Spire-Tenth day of the Amethyst Month X**

** Lunar Sea Spire-Fifth day of the Aquamarine Month X**

**The Silver Shard Gorge-Thirtieth day of the Diamond Month X**

**The Amber Wells of the Valley of Sediments-Twenty fifth day of the Emerald Month**

**Crystal has disappeared, tour canceled for searches.**

* * *

The second document was torn at the bottom, but not before giving a location that had yet to be checked. What did this mean, how could Crystal have gone missing? Had Crystal Quartz really died before her tour? Why would a weak Princess even be touring? And if she was touring then why to so many dangerous places, as well as social spots?

I rubbed my temples as I pondered this situation. This was to confusing for any one person to handle. I think I'll go do some training in my room and try putting things together in the morning.

* * *

-Nobody's POV-

In a valley, there are some tall maple trees. Towards the beginning of them is an archaeologist dig. Along the sides of the valley are tall rock faces. As the maple forest thickens the rock walls begin to be coated in sap. Some pieces contain leaves, others hold bugs. There is also what appears to be a lake of amber in the center of the forest. If you peered in closely, you'd see a lot of fossils. But that would be if the amber was in tact. After pollution took hold of the planet many significant changes occurred. One such change was rain sometimes becoming acidic. Over the recent years this rain had fell, and worn away some of the amber. Now, a dark figure could be seen through the golden sap. It couldn't have been any more than an inch away from the eroded surface.

This figure could have been there for even countless more months, but tonight the rain was once again acidic. As the rain poured down the figure came closer and closer to the surface. Finally, the very tip of a finger peaked threw. Suddenly, the finger released white sparks and the amber began to disintegrate at a faster pace. As more of the hand was freed the pace quickened more and more rapidly. Finally, by the time the rain had stopped an exhausted looking figure had pulled itself out of the crevice.

The figure continued on slowly at a crawl to the rock wall at the side of the valley. Carefully, the figure felt the wall and a click was heard as part of the rock surface opened to reveal a cave. As the figure crawled inside the slab of rock closed behind it. Before it, lay a large crystalline portal. The figure, cloaked in a fine white cloak, was stiff, weak, tired, and losing consciousness fast. Carefully the figure stood on the center of the platform. A bright light encircled the figure, and in the next second it was gone.

* * *

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I'll try to make this a good story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Nobody's POV-

The sun had just set about an hour ago. Steven was eating some dinner after having a fun afternoon with Amethyst. The purple gem was sitting across from him eating some of the pizza that she and Steven had picked up from Fish Stew Pizza earlier. Lion was lying outside of the beach house and eating some of the pizza that Steven had left for him. Garnet was out doing... what ever it was that she did. Pearl was inside of the temple giving all of her swords a triple polish. It was basically life as usual in Beach City.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Gems several gem warp portals around the globe were being quickly activated and a mysterious traveler was ricocheting around the planet. Each time this person arrived at a destination they'd take a quick look around before resuming their journey. Occasionally the mysterious traveler would get into a little trouble, such as nearly drowning at the now sunken Lunar Sea Spire, but besides such things the journey was quick and almost effortless.

About two or three hours later the residence of the beach house had retreated to their rooms. Amethyst had fallen asleep on top of some very plush garbage bags. Pearl was meditating on top of one of her many fountains. Garnet had sensed multiple disturbances within the gem warp portals and had stepped out to investigate them. Lion was napping outside of the beach house. Steven appeared to be sucked deep within a dream...

* * *

-Steven's POV-

I was riding on Lion with Connie. As we raced across the water it began to change color. Soon we were surrounded by a yellow sticky substance, the clear cause was right in front of us. A giant, evil, super juiced ,Lion Licker stood before us. As it contaminated the water, I heard lots of helpless mews behind it. IT WAS HOLDING ALL THE COOKIE CATS HOSTAGE!

Connie called in Dogcopter, and flew ahead of me to free the cookie cats. Lion and I raced ahead to take on the horrible tasting yellow menace. I activated my gem and drew a shield in time to block an incoming wave of juice. Lion leapt up towards the Lion Licker and I drew the sword in Lion's head. With one swift boomerang blade throw, the Lion Licker exploded. My world was filled up by yellow juice flying everywhere, it soon transformed into a white glow. It got brighter and brighter and too unbearable to ignore.

* * *

Sleepily, my eyes opened. Behind me the light continued to glow. Then if faded. Garnet must be back. I turned so I could go greet her, but instead saw a cloaked figure. I guess Amethyst was out wrestling.

The figure looked very tired and slowly, yet silently, moved towards the temple door. As soon as the figure was in front of the door the it admitted a white glow from beneath it's cloak. Every single gem on the door began to glow, as did the star. Soon the door grew a white spiral on it. Wait a minute. Amethyst's gem was purple. And since when did she use the portal to go to wrestling? Or wear her cloak anymore? And hadn't wrestling season ended a week ago? I was suddenly very alarmed.

The white spiral shifted around until the door had opened. Suddenly, I realized that maybe this person wasn't supposed to be here. "HEY YOU, STOP!" The figure's hood quickly turned to face me. All I could see in the darkness was what appeared to be a white, glowing eye on the left side of the person's face. It was slitted at first as if glaring, then the white glow widened as if in fear. The figure quickly turned and rushed into the temple. I tried to run after the person but the door had closed too quickly.

I stood there, banging on the door. I kept begging it to open. Suddenly another glowing began behind me. I turned to find Garnet standing on the portal platform. "GARNET, GARNET, GARNET! EMERGENCY! THERE WAS A- IT- well." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Calm down Steven. What happened." Garnet's voice managed to calm me down enough to speak without screaming.

"I was asleep, and then someone I didn't know came out of the portal. They went into the temple, and I tried to stop them but they were to fast!" Garnet registered my statement and quickly turned to the door. She lifted up her hands and made first the purple, and then the light blueish white gem glow. Within seconds Pearl had arrived into the main room. Within a minute Amethyst appeared.

"YAWN! Guys can we make this quick? I was asleep." Pearl shot a look at Amethyst. Amethyst shot a look back. They'd probably start fighting, but then Garnet began speaking.

"Gems, we have an emergency. An intruder has entered the temple." Amethyst turned and paled and Pearl looked light she was about to faint.

"But, how? Its nearly impossible to force open the door!" Pearl sounded truly frightened.

"I don't know, but we'll need to split up and stop this intruder. Pearl, I wan't you and Steven to guard the gem room. Amethyst, you will patrol the east side of the temple. I will patrol the west side. If you see anything be sure to signal the others immediately by contacting the crystal heart. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what exactly are we up against?" Amethyst sounded nearly as scared as Pearl.

"Steven?" Garnet directed all of the Gem's attention on me.

"I... well... it was a tall figure, about as tall as Pearl. It was wearing a white cloak, a bit like Amethyst's wrestling cloak, but longer. When it opened the door it made every single one of the gems glow. And when it turned to look at me it appeared to only have one, white, glowing eye." As I described the figure to them they listened carefully, though they still looked very frightened. "Oh yeah, and it also looked very tired, and alarmed. Almost frightened."

"Even the weakest enemies can become extremely dangerous when frightened. We'll all need to be extremely careful." After Pearl's warning we entered the temple and split up to stop this threat.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

I was so tired, scared, and weak. I needed to find shelter in this temple before the intruders found me. I needed to regain my strength after being trapped for... who knows how long in that amber pool. But most importantly I needed to find someplace to hide and rest before I lose consciousness and the intruders found me.

I leaned against a wall for support, and began to move along the passage. I came across a number of rooms, before finally settling on one I deemed to be safe enough. I entered, covered myself with a number of objects until I was camouflaged, and quickly felt my belt and it's numerous pockets. I located the small hour glass I'd been searching for and turned it over for a half-hour's slumber. I'll rest, then I'd have to move on. After one last check to make sure I was well hidden, I closed my eyes and passed out.

* * *

**Thank You to the people who have reviewed. Your approval and encouragement means the world to me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Amethyst's POV-

Why did someone have to break into the temple at night? I mean seriously, I sleep at night! I'll admit I'm just as freaked out as the others, but I really don't want to search the entire east wing half of the temple right now. I mean I know this is a serious situation, but I am not a serious person. Especially not at ten p.m. Ugh, who did this intruder think they were?

Anyways, nothing in the record room. Metal shop is clear. Nothing in random weapon lockers 12-E to 18-E. I'll never admit this to Pearl but labeling the weapon lockers actually was a pretty good idea. Okay then, onto my room then that rock tunnel thing then those floating platforms and so on and so forth. This, was super boring. At least angst is a good cover for fear.

Okay then, I have about a million piles of stuff in here, better get started. Sock pile, empty. Shoe pile, empty. Shirt pile, nothing. Pants pile, nothing. Sort of okay machines, nope. Kinda okay machines, nope. Not that good machines, nope. Random parts of machines that are broken, nope. Stuff I "borrowed" from Pearl, snicker, no. Wrestling belts, no. Pieces of food, no.

'Rustle... tink... tink... tink... bononononong.'

I turned to see a pot that had fallen from a pile covered in random objects. Objects that were so random that they didn't even belong together. I carefully moved towards the pile and as I got closer I saw a faint rise and fall of objects. As I drew even closer I could hear some quiet breathing. So, this thing was asleep huh? Guess I don't have to call in back up. I'll just walk up to this thing, knock it out, and call the others so that they know that I beat this thing all by myself.

As I moved forward and prepared to draw my whip, a light yellow glowing started in the pile and I heard... what was that a faint beeping?

* * *

-Unknown POV-

I was trapped in that dreaded sap. I couldn't move. I couldn't call for help. I couldn't breath. I was drowning in syrup. I quickly created an air pocket to allow myself to breath, but I unconsciously caused the sap to harden rapidly. I had to escape. I had to reach daylight. I heard a voice calling out to me. Looking, searching, calling. _Beep._ Calling for me. _Beep. Beep._ Searching but to no avail. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My nightmare quickly dissolved as my eyes flashed open and I reached out for my hour glass timer. After stowing it back into one of my belt pockets I stood up in the mess I'd hid out in and stretched. Okay then. Now I all I need to do is- 'Whoosh'

I turned quickly at the sound of a weapon being drawn. This person appears to have a gem, but I don't recognizance them as one of the Guardian Gems. This must be a temple intruder.

"Stand down." This girl had a bit of an attitude in her voice. She had long messy white hair, and light purple skin. She also appeared to be wearing a very short gray tunic, ripped black tights, and white boots. Whoever this person was, she was obviously both highly childish, perhaps impulsive, and perhaps a tad arrogant. Best case scenario is that she has yet to call for back up. Best use her impulsive nature to my advantage.

* * *

-Amethyst's POV-

"Make me." Sassy, and a girl. The cloaked girl proceeded to spread her hands apart as they began to glow bright white. In them appeared a set of twin kunai like daggers with light purple handle wraps and nearly transparent white blades. Daggers against a whip? HA! She is _so_ going down.

"ROAR!" I ran forward and slapped my whip down to hit her on her cloaked head. She threw her daggers into the air. HAH! As if that would save her!

"Scutum tabulis!" The girl's voice took on a light echo as she spoke and swiped her hands across the space in front of her face and body. Her hands left a floating light purple panel across the area she'd moved her hands around. My whip hit and bounced off of the panel as she reached upwards and caught her spin falling daggers on the handles. I pulled my whip back for a second attempt. Suddenly the intruder leaped into the air and kicked the panel towards me. I ducked to the side just in time to avoid the attack.

As I turned to attack again two spinning blades flew by, the first one only _just_ missed me. The other knocked my whip out of my hand. I turned to retrieve my weapon when a white and light purple blur streaked past my face and took my whip. I turned to face the intruder, only three feet away from me. I couldn't actually see her face too well under the hood and a long black bang, but I was sure she was wearing a smirk. I raised my hand to my chest and motioned to pull out another whip, but it didn't come. I'm really starting to regret not calling in back up.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

"_Oh no!_ Whats the matter? Can't draw another whip?" I had dropped my voice to a sarcastic tone. I'd reabsorbed the energy from her whip, the only way she'd get it back was if I released the energy back into the weapon or if it broke. I made my one visible eye flash a bright white. An easy trick, but it was truly amusing to watch some of the color drain from my opponent's face.

As she began to draw back in fear, I noticed her eyes dart to the left at a red tube. It was probably a connective network that ran across this temple. My best case scenario must have been correct. She turned to run, but I was faster. I lunged forward and the whip wrapped around its creator's legs. She tripped and fell on her face. I whirled the whip around a few more times until my opponent was firmly trapped. As I walked up to her she glared up at me and growled. I threw a few quick punches around her back that left her immobilized and unconscious.

I freed her of the whip and dragged her limp body around the back of some piles of trash. She'd be out for a while. I leaned down and observed her for a few moments. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated on her features. When I reopened my eyes I was a near perfect copy of my attacker, I'd even adjusted my hair and clothing colors to look exactly like her own. The only actual difference between me and she were the fact that I didn't have a gem on my chest, but hopefully I'd be able to keep up the act long enough to keep anyone from noticing.

I turned from my fallen foe, and proceeded out of the messy room. No time to doddle. After all, I had business to attend to.

* * *

**Thank you to you guys who have been reading and reviewing. Also, a shout out to SW12300 for reviewing with my first ever question to answer. THANKS! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

Okay, this is fine. I just have to stand here and guard the gem room. Nothing to worry about. Nope, nope, nope... EXCEPT THAT IF I FAIL ALL OF THE GEM ARTIFACTS COULD BE FREE TO DESTROY THE HUMANS AND ALL OF EARTH!

"Pearl? Are you okay?" Okay, calm down. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. In, out, in, out. Okay... now that I'm calm.

"Y-Yes Steven. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Do you want to talk? Would it make you feel better?" Steven may not have mastered his gem's power yet, but he definitely had a heart of gold.

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Who was my mom's sister? You mentioned that she died but you never told me anything else, like her name?" I had to fight back the urge to face palm. Of all the things Steven had to ask me about, why this? What would I even say? Ugh, I hope Garnet and Amethyst are doing okay.

* * *

-Amethyst's POV-

Blackness. Darkness. Unconsciousness.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

I'm upside down, in a rock tunnel. Eh, not the weirdest thing that's happened to me. Okay, gravity seems to have gone back to normal. And now for a series of floating plate forms. Okay, leap and land. This would be a lot easier if I was in my own form. Or if I wasn't holding a whip in my right hand. Or if this intruder didn't have such a low center of gravity. Okay, about fourteen more jumps and I'm out of here. Why did I have to get an intruder with short legs?!

* * *

-Garnet's POV-

Nothing in corridor twelve or rooms 12-A though 12-E. Moving onto the Crystal Heart. As I enter the room containing the crystalline organ I see a short figure entering opposite me. At first glance, this is Amethyst. At second glance I can tell its not. "Amethyst" is missing her gem, carrying her whip in a loop, and is looking a too serious. The impostor has noticed me and reconstructed a new demeanor closer to that of Amethyst's. I must play it cool until we are farther from the Crystal Heart.

"Amethyst, anything to report." She looked confused for a split second before responding.

"Uh, no? Do I look like I was in a fight?" I must give this look-alike credit, she quickly assumed a very Amethyst way of acting.

"Good, lets move on to the south wing."

"'Kay." This copy still thought she had fooled me. Good, must keep this up.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

I haven't fooled this intruder. Unfortunately, I can't attack now. In this form I don't have my additional powers, and this intruder in the red and black body suit is twice my size! My best course of action is to remain on high alert until she chooses to strike. If I attack first then my current stature will leave me at a huge disadvantage. I think I'll take my chances with a defensive start.

However she thinks that I think I'm fooling her. This means that she thinks she'll be able surprise me with an attack. This means that a surprise attack won't be as strong as a regular attack. And my fore site gives me the advantage, when she moves to surprise I'll be ready and one step closer to victory.

* * *

-Garnet's POV-

We are now far enough from the heart to be safe. This corridor may be a slightly enclosed space, but it'll be harder for the intruder to escape. I attempted to quietly form my gauntlets and prepared to turn and strike.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

Who does she think she's fooling? I know she's hoping to trap me in an enclosed space. I also heard her form her weapon, and I saw her begin to turn around. I quickly snapped the whip in my hand up while sliding forward on my knees. As she turned and threw a gauntlet covered fist she had missed me completely and her hand got caught in the whip. The force of her punch and my slide sent her over me and I released the whip's energy. Now my enemy was down for a few seconds. The whip I'd been carrying had dissolved and returned to its owner.

I morphed back into my own form, man it felt good to have my height and cloak back! My opponent rose from the ground as I formed a round shield on my right arm. She threw another punch and I blocked it. I fixed my stance as she continued to throw punch after punch. She was really strong, I had almost fallen a few times. Time to change my approach.

I threw my shield at her head and she easily dodged it. I rapidly formed a set of tessens with white handles, light purple fans and silver blades. My shield bounced off the walls a few times, before dissolving behind my opponent as she threw more punches that I blocked. Next I closed both fans to leap at my enemy. She threw a punch that should have been too complex to bypass, but I carefully flew through it with ease. I used my fans to throw her hand apart after the next punch and then kicked her down on the chest.

Or at least I tried to. She slid like I had earlier and I sailed over her before turning and landing on the ground.

* * *

-Garnet's POV-

This is a powerful adversary, but I saw that kick coming. After I slid under her I reacted over to a vein connecting to the Crystal Heart. I couldn't have sent a message to Pearl and Steven earlier. I would have alerted the enemy. As I sent out my message I heard a slight chuckling behind me.

I turned to face my opponent and realized why she was laughing. When she'd throw her shield earlier it had hit and severed the vein I was using's path to the Crystal Heart. My message hadn't gone through. I was stuck in a small space, my connections were severed, and my opponent had know all along what I was doing. I was trapped, in my own trap.

The hooded figure changed her tessens into daggers and ran at me. We began a locked combat. She and I both threw well planned blows, but were also equally well dodging. Suddenly, she got rid of her daggers and began to fight me with hand to hand combat. I had the advantage, I was wearing battle gauntlets while all she had were fancy white gloves, each set with a light purple quartz crystal. I threw a punch, but she caught my hand. I threw my other fist but she caught that as well.

I'm probably stronger than her, so I began trying to push her over. I had almost succeeded when the gems on her gloves began to glow a bit and suddenly she put on an immense amount of strength. She stood up more until we were both pushing with all of our might to knock to other over. The gems on her gloves glowed brighter, and her gloves started to glow a bit themselves, as she became stronger and stronger. Finally it was to much to bear and I was thrown down.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

That was a _really_ hard arm wrestling match. I'm lucky that I was able to send my crystal's energy into my hands for extra strength. Now I need to stop her quickly for good before we could restart that battle all over again. A few quick hits to certain nerve endings around her body left a second enemy unconscious and immobilized.

I dragged her body to another room and continued along back to that room with a giant heart in it. Should I have taken on the form of the red gemed intruder? Probably, but I am **not** moving through this temple in another body again. It's honestly just to complex. All I need to do now is find the gem room and knock out the rest of the intruders. Then all of the gems will be safe and I can try to figure out what happened to the guardians.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating as quickly as with the other chapters, I had to sleep because it was late after uploading chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Steven's POV-

"And that Steven, is why gems don't need food or sleep as a necessity for survival. It's not that we can't actually eat or sleep, or that we don't need to do it ever. It just isn't something that we're self reliant on." How did Pearl manage to turn a question about my history, into one about... what was it biology? What is she so afraid to tell me? Or... what if...

"Pearl, are you just dodging my question's about mom's sister because you don't want to admit that you don't the answer?" Pearl suddenly looked very sweaty again.

"W-What! No, of course I know the answer! I, uh, just..." Pearl kicked a rock with her heel and tried to seem sneaky about it. "Oh, what was that." Pearl was a horrible actor. "Stay here Steven, I'll go check it out." And with that, she left. Well, at least I had an answer.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

How could he have know that! I mean, its not that I don't know the answer... or is it true. Am I just afraid to admit that I don't know? Am I just afraid that-Wait! What is that! Is that... fighting?

'THUD'

Something really heavy must have fallen. I can hear some struggling. And now... something is walking in my direction. I was just making up an excuse when I told Steven I heard something! I wasn't expecting an actual fight!

The shadow of a figure walking across the corridor began to come towards me. I was currently in a circular connective room. In front of me was a short hallway that went to the Crystal Heart room. Behind me was the hall way that would lead to the room that held the entrance to the gem room. In there were all of the gem artifacts we had collected. The Sand Glass Pillow, Moon Goddess statue and even the Beatles of Heaven and Earth were in there! Not to mention that Steven was guarding the door. I have to stop this intruder, buwt first...

I quickly reached over to a vein connecting to the Crystal heart and sent a message for the others to tell them about the threat. Then, I drew my spear. Time to save the world.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

These intruders really need a better way of communication. All I had to do was touch the connective network line to stop and read the message.

_Amethyst and Garnet, come to the room in front of the gem room. I'm about to fight the intruder. -Pearl_

First of all, this tell me the names of all the intruders. Secondly, unless they code their messages then anyone can read them! It's like these guys have never tried robbing a temple before. Anyways I could here someone drawing a weapon ahead. Its now or never.

I entered the room to find a figure that was close to my exact height. "Pearl" was wearing a short turquoise dress with a sash, short orange tights, and turquoise flats. She was wielding a white and light blue spear. Pearl seemed to be trying to be acting confident, but she kept glancing behind her. My guess was that there was an accomplice in the next room, or that she was going to try to make a break for it. Best to stop either option.

I moved my hands so that one was behind me and the other was in front of me. I moved then from above my head, down towards my feet. "Vox murum." My voice took on a light echo and two light purple colored walls formed where the exits to this room were. Time to fight. I formed a lance nearly identical to her own in front of me and grabbed it out of the air.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

Must. Act. Confident. What did she say? Fox merom? Wait, what happened to the exits! And now she had created a lance almost exactly like mine, except that it was white and light purple. This was a truly formidable foe.

We both moved into a fighting stance. We began dueling. This intruder was quite good. Too good. I have to warn Steven!

"Steven! The intruder is in the next room." My opponent chuckled.

"Poor, Pearl. Don't you know? Those barriers mean that nothing is getting in or out. Sound included." Her voice was fake pitying me. How had she know my name though? No time to think about that. She seems quite focused. Maybe if I can break her focus I could break her defenses.

"Doesn't that mean you're trapped here as well?" I could hardly see my opponents face, but she appeared to be a little freaked out. Perhaps even a tad bit scared. She slowed her fighting and my opening came. I thrust my spear at her cloaked head but she managed to duck just in time. She swept her spear under my feet and caused me to trip. I righted myself quickly as the assailant began to rapidly barrage me with attacks.

Suddenly, I noticed a light glowing on her feet. She was wearing white boots that were set with a light purple crystal on each. She dissolved her spear and began running around me at an incredible speed. The glow of her shoe crystals increased as her speed did. She began running along the room's walls which now formed a perfect circle. I tried to follow her, but she was so fast that she became a white and purple blur.

Out of nowhere I felt someone grab my sash and I was suddenly being dragged around the enclosed space at high speeds. I began to get very dizzy. Then I was suddenly dropped to the floor with a resounding thud. I was very dizzy, and had only just started to become re-oriented when I was grabbed and the process began all over again.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

HOW HAD SHE NEARLY HIT ME! I am a fearless warrior. It's not that I'm scared of being trapped. I'm not! It's just that... I well... never mind. Pearl is going to pay! I angrily began a wave of attacks that were hard and fast. Next, I concentrated my energy on allowing myself to gain more speed. I began sprinting across the room's walls until I'd picked up enough speed to carry a load.

I quickly grabbed Pearl's sash and pulled her roughly around the room. Every now and then I'd drop her, before resuming my attack. Finally, after doing this several times I slowed down and allowed my enemy to lie motionless on the floor. No doubt she had motion sickness. Time for a little tormenting. I landed a few swift punches along Pearl's back, these left her immobilized while still remaining conscious.

I stood over her while she tried to get the world to stop spinning. I could tell she'd finally come to when she glared at me.

"Poor, pitiful Pearl. What's wrong? Can't move?" My voice dripped with sarcasm and false pity. Pearl glared hard at me, she could respond if she tried. I let out a light laugh. "I'm not going to harm you. But I can't say the same for your friend in the next room. What was his name again. Steven was it?" Pearl's glare disappeared and her already white skin began to drain of color. "Don't worry, I swear I won't hurt him... much." I flashed my eyes and released a merciless, blood curdling laugh. She looked ready to cry. "And you now what else? I think I'll let you remain conscious. Not that you'll be able to help him anyway. Just so that you can hear him suffer." With that, a tear formed in Pearls eye.

My work in making this intruder's life miserable was done for now. I released the barriers that I'd placed at the room's entrances and began the walk to where this Steven character was.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

This couldn't be happening. She was going to hurt Steven! She'd already probably done who knows what to Garnet and Amethyst. This was all my fault. _Not that you'll be able to help him anyway._ The words echoed in my mind. There was only one thing I could possibly do to save Steven.

I forced all of my will, and suddenly a door opened opposite to where the intruder had gone. The temple door was open. I just hope that Steven's remaining protector would appear through it to save him. Or else... I couldn't bear to think of that.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers for supporting me. I might not be able to update until really late tomorrow because I have class, so I can't just spend all day working on this story like I've been doing. I'll try my best so lets keep our fingers crossed.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Steven POV-

I was watching the door to the mysterious gem room. So. Bored. Suddenly I heard someone approaching me. Pearl must have finally decided to admit that she didn't actually know the answer.

"Hi Pearl, do you feel better now?" No response. I turned to face Pearl. "You know, it's okay too..." This wasn't Pearl. This was my worst nightmare. Standing in front of me, was the intruder. Pearl had just gone into the next room, and if the intruder was here... then what had happened to her?

"What? Oh, were you expecting your _precious protector Pearl?_ Sorry, she's stepped out for the moment." Under my enemy's hood on her darkened face, flashed a white eye. A glaring, soulless, merciless look that when paired with her sadistic tone of voice... shortly said, I had never felt this frightened in my short existence.

She stepped forward, and formed two daggers as I took a step backwards. Suddenly, she rushed towards me and my instincts kicked in. My pink and red bubble surrounded me just in time as the intruder quickly released three well placed swipes near my chest. After failing to hit me my attacker grunted angrily, before leaping on top of the bubble and back flipped off of it. I was sent hurdling towards the nearest wall while she landed squarely on her feet, arms crossed in an x-shape.

I bounced back towards her and she rapidly uncrossed her arms. "Vastitas", a light echo surrounded her voice. My bubble was hit with an unimaginably strong force that caused it to burst on contact with the daggers. I fell face first onto the ground. I attempted to get up, but two objects flew past my head and my shirt had been pinned to the floor. I can only describe this moment, as sheer terror covered with a wave of doom.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

Vengeance, this was the one thing on my mind as I attacked my weaker foe. All reason had melted away, after that intruder Pearl had nearly hit me. She had tried to put me off my game by scaring me, but I _am_ a fearless warrior. Now she was to suffer the consequences. Sure it's dishonorable to attack a weaker opponent than one's self, but any of those thoughts were at the back of my mind.

This weak excuse of a gem "Steven" had hardly been a challenge. Also what kind of a name is that anyway, _Steven._ It made no sense! Either way, I stared down as his defeated form. Unlike the others, he didn't glare up at me. He actually looked a bit scarred. I flashed my eyes and watched his fear grow. This was honestly just too easy.

"Any last words?" My voice rang out with venom. He stared straight into my face, eyes searching for any signs of emotion. Finally, he glanced to the side.

"Lion?"

"I'm sorry, what?" With that I turned to face a set of eyes, glowing white just like mine. Our stares began to intensified with one another. Suddenly, "Lion" growled and ran at me.

I duck and rolled underneath the creature as it leapt in front of Steven. I formed a shield as the feline released an ear shattering roar. It pounced and scratched as I repeatedly blocked. Finally it just became too much, and the lion pounced on top of me as my shield and daggers dissolved from lack of energy left to give. I was lying there on the floor with a lion on top of my chest. It growled and bared its fangs as I shut my eye's tightly. I felt breathing, the lion was smelling me. It licked me. Death was approaching fast as my sense of reason had finally managed to return.

I was prepared for the worst, but not what happened next. The cat on top of me began to purr and nuzzle me. I opened my left eye cautiously, and was immediately met with a sight that I couldn't remember seeing since I'd left Crystilia, back on the thirteenth day of the Garnet month. I wasn't being attacked by a ferocious beast, I was being welcomed home by the kitten I'd left behind with my sister all those months ago.

* * *

-_Flashback-_

It was a cold stormy night. I was about ten years old. I was roaming the palace. I could never stay in the same place long without getting bored. Suddenly, I heard a tiny scratching and some mews at the Crystal Palace's main door. I opened the doors, to find a half drowned lion cub.

...

It was my little sister Rose's sixth birthday. I watched as she joyfully pulled a pink lion cub from a basket I'd handed her. They would spend the rest of the day playing merrily together. Just a princess and her pet.

...

I hated palace life. I hated mother always telling me I was too weak to do anything. I hated never being allowed to venture outside without supervision. I loved the days I was able to out sneak to the Guardian Gem compound. I loved it when my many mentors would teach me new skills that I could work on mastering. I loved it when I would go into Crystilia, disguised as a regular citizen and protect the people from the streets.

I had been planning to escape for a while. Now that I was officially sixteen I could survive in the wilderness on my own. I had finished packing my bags and had reviewed my plan over again. After escaping the Guardian Gems had promised to help me get to the sandstone temple. If I ever could escape. Queen Quartz had caught me enough times to have had me pushed her to the last nerve. She finally swore to me that if I could ever actually escape I'd be dead to her, and all of the Empire as well.

It was time to go. I snuck into Rose's room because, unlike my room, the window's weren't barred. I secured my rope to Rose's bed post and threw it out the window, down ten or so story's. I took one last look at my sweet sister, may her grace forever shine over this kingdom. As I prepared to go I felt something nuzzle my leg. Rose's lion was still as tiny as ever. I gave him one last hug... before leaving forever.

* * *

I was laughing and crying as I pulled my younger sister's pet into an embrace. I allowed my hood to be knocked off by the cat. My long black and pony tailed hair now visible to the world. Any and all negative feelings were gone from me. I was free of that horrible sap, I was reunited with a long lost friend, and I was in the sandstone temple. It doesn't matter how long I was out, or what had changed. I was home and nothing could change this.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

I had finally been able to regain my body functions. I heard crying, growling and laughter in the next room. I could only imagine what kind of a nightmare Steven had been trapped in. The sight I saw before me was nothing like I had thought.

Before me was a long black haired girl. She was wearing a light purple tank top like tunic, and white pants. Her feet were in white boots set with a light purple gem. They were near identical to her gloves. But the oddest thing about this girl, was that she was cry-laughing into Steven's lion. Who was in an equal embrace!

I was about to react harshly to the intruder, who I'm sure was insane, when I saw Steven. He simply walked up to me, and gave a simple explanation. "If Lion is happy to see her, then we should be happy. Even if it doesn't seem like it." I nodded in agreement. The lion had always been remarkably accurate and helpful.

An eye glanced at us from the side of a humanoid face. Suddenly, the girl intruder had turned to face me. She looked at me timidly, then at the floor sadly. I could almost here her mumbling something along the lines of, "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my rage control me."

"Who are you?" My mind was boggling. What kind of an intruder that malevolent would stop to cry because of a lion, and then shyly apologize?

"Allow me to introduce myself." The girl walked up to me and I had to fight the urge to step back and cover Steven. She extended a hand to me. " Hello Pearl, I am Crystal Quartz." I nearly fainted.

* * *

**Sorry for getting this in later than promised. I had a lot of homework to do. Thanks for the support though! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

"I assure you that Crystal is safe to be around." Honestly I don't entirely believe this, but Steven's Lion seems to trust her. Steven has decided to trust Crystal too, and the last time they'd met she was head-set on vengeance!

"She has great power and could be a threat to us all."

"Yeah, and she, like, punches really hard and stuff!" Garnet and Amethyst had some very good points. I still had to try and sway their views though. Steven had felt some sort of empathy with Crystal. To him, she must have looked like like a confused, lost and scared soul. He had agreed on having her apologize to Garnet and Amethyst before asking for permission to stay with us in Beach City, but he had begged me to try and sway Garnet and Amethyst's mind's ahead of time.

This was going to be a very difficult task. I wonder what Steven and Lion are doing with Crystal.

* * *

-Steven's POV-

She just laid there on the couch, staring silently at the ceiling. Lion was below her on the ground, being slowly stroked. I was sitting on a stool next to the kitchen island, munching on some chips. Just watching her. We continued in silence for a few minutes.

When my chip bag was empty I hopped to the floor so I could throw it away. As soon as my sandals hit the floor I noticed Crystal's ears twitch just the tiniest bit. She must be listening, but to what? Everything in this room was silent. I threw away my chips and walked over towards her. I sat down on an armchair next to where her head lay, propped up by a pillow. Her ears were still twitching as I starred at her face. Her one uncovered eye was shut, the other hardly visible under a long bang that was curled at the tip.

As I continued to stare at Crystal she slowly opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to look up at me. We continued to look at each other. _Crystal Quartz..._ _Quartz._

_-Flashback-_

_"Hello Pearl, I'm Crystal Quartz." Pearl looked a little pale. I was curious about one thing._

_"W-would you happen to have a sister, named Rose Quartz?" Crystal glanced at me with a look of mixed curiosity and relief._

_"Yes actually. She's my younger sister. Do you know her?"_

_"Well, sort of. I never met her, but she's sorta my mom." A look of shock crossed Crystal's face._

_"How long have I been gone?" Pearl chimed into answer this question._

_"Over hundreds of years." Crystal looked further shocked for a second._

_"Huh, well then. That explains that. Rose is gonna be bragging non stop about now being the "big" sister." Crystal raised her fingers to express quotes while speaking."So, where is Rose then?"_

_"Oh, well... she gave up her physical form to bring Steven into the world." Crystal, blinked. Then she just shrugged._

_"Eh, she'll be back."_

_"But, wait aren't you upset?" I was truly amazed at this response._

_"Do I look upset?"_

_..._

_Crystal Quartz. _I have an aunt. This was just so weird. Crystal's ear had stopped twitching and we were just staring at one another. Finally after what felt like forever, one of us broke the silence. This person was Crystal.

"What is the future like, Steven Universal Quartz?" I thought about her entire response before finally answering.

"The future is different I guess. At least considering what you must be use to. And my name is Steven _Quartz Universe_."

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

The other gems and I where standing outside of the Crystal temple's main door, this door would lead into or out of the temple without the need of summoning a portal. This would mean we could walk into the beach house that stood in-front of the temple without alerting anyone to our arrival ahead of time. I'd done all I thought was possible to convince Garnet and Amethyst to take Steven's approach to this situation. Just as Garnet was about to open the door to the silent room on the other side, someone spoke.

"What is the future like, Steven Universal Quartz?" We all crowded around the door to listen.

"The future is different I guess. At least considering what you must be use to. And my name is Steven _Quartz Universe_." Another pause. "Why do you want to know." There was a long pause before a response came to Steven's question.

"It'll be hard to survive alone out there. Sure hundreds of years ago when I ran away from the palace to protect the people, I could have managed. But in this modern day and age... who knows if I'll make it?" There was another pause. "By the way Steven, Quartz Universe doesn't make sense. Universal Quartz on the other hand is a more proper name."

"My name is what it is, and I'm okay with it. Also, what do you mean? The gems haven't even decided on whether or not you'll be leaving yet. And even if you did get hurt in the world, can't Gems regenerate?"

"I can't regenerate. I was born a gem but my crystalline heart had to be shattered to allow for my survival. I didn't weaken though, I grew stronger because my gem had spread to enhance my abilities throughout my whole being. I am a purer, and more powerful being, but as I am my own energy source I'll never be able to regenerate without a stable base. And because of my power the gems can't like, or trust me. And why should they? What is a random gem named Crystal Quartz to them? If anything, they see me as an intruder... just as I mistook them to be." There was a pause, and Garnet almost entered before Steven could respond.

"The gems will let you stay here Crystal. You're the reason they exist. I guess they aren't called the _Crystal _Gems for nothing. You may have mistaken them for intruder's in the _Crystal_ Temple, but you were acting as a guard for a sacred place. And what makes it so sacred isn't the many gems it houses, or its magical nature. The _Crystal _Temple, is sacred because of its _Crystal _heart. The heart is a stable base, meant to represent and maybe even support you. And from what I can already tell about you, you have the power to face the greatest and most dangerous challenges. That's why the _Crystal_ heart is connected to the temple's most dangerous rooms. The _Crystal_ gems are a reflection of you, and your dedication to protecting the world. If the _Crystal_ gems got rid of _Crystal_, it would be like giving up part of themselves." More silence followed. "And I'd sad to lose my fun magical aunt after just meeting her."

* * *

-Crystal's POV-

I sat up on the couch and turned to face my nephew. He had given a perfect pep-talk and explanation. All of the hints I'd dropped about myself and my past were used in his explanation, and told in a determined way I'd know only he could manage. Of course this entire interaction had taken careful planning. I had to wait and listen for the gems to come with their "stealth" attempt. I had to seem worthy of sitting next to. And I had to make all of Steven and I's conversation seem relatively casual, as if we'd come to the desired conclusion on our own.

I had pieced many things together about where I was during my initial break in of the temple. The heart had been easy enough to piece together the meaning of. Other things such as how much Steven knew about the magical aspects of his life , were harder to figure out. A few things went to chance, but otherwise it all came down to this moment. This moment was the deal-breaker. The gems would be walking in any second now. I formed a light smile on my face and looked Steven straight in the eyes.

"I hope they'll agree with you Steven, otherwise..." My smile grew, "who else could save you from all of this boredom?" We burst into laughter as the gems entered. I already knew what their decision was going to be. Now we just need to find me a room.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing and reading! Math State Testing starts tomorrow in my school so I won't be able to start working on a squeal until the weekend. Until then, spoiler questions(also I suggest reading Crystal's OC info on my profile)! What adventures and/or trouble will Crystal and Steven get into? How does Crystal end up trying cookie cats? Who were the original Guardian Gems? Why is Lars listed as one of Crystal's enemies? All of these questions and more to be answered at some point in my next story... _We Are The Crystal Gems_! Also thank you to the show creators! I had the idea for Crystal towards the beginning of the series and thanks to all of these episodes I was able to tie her in perfectly. I had actually been thinking of Steven watching a cloaked figure in the Beach House... and by pure coincidence "Tiger Millionaire" happens! So that you for the readers, show writers, reviewers, and more that made Intrusion in the Temple possible. :)  
**


End file.
